


This Wont be a One Time Thing.

by Kisame



Category: Hamatora
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisame/pseuds/Kisame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday is frustrated that Ratio is always working. So he takes matters into his own hands when he walks in with only one of Ratio's shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wont be a One Time Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! ^•^

Birthday x ratio

"Come on, Ratio. You're always in that iPad."

"What is it, Birthday?"

Ratio looked up from his work to see Birthday in, and only in, one of his dress shirts sitting cross legged on the bed. It was a bit to big for him and the white color of the shirt mixed into the grey bedspread. 

Placing his iPad on the table while feeling Birthday up with his eyes, the other slowly stepped off the bed towards the now standing doctor. 

"Hmm, it worked?" Birthday questioned himself. 

"Why wouldn't it?", Ratio pulled Birthday closer by his lower back, slowly trickling his hands down to his butt, "You know this is my weakness."

Birthday wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders and leaned in close enough so their nose and chests touched. "Getting frisky, are we?"

"You're one to talk." Ratio accused. 

"Well-hmm!!"

Ratio closed the distance between them with a crash. Surprised, the smaller male grabbed at the dark-blue locks pushing the kiss deeper. 

"Mmh," Birthday's mouth dropped open and the other took advantage of the opportunity to explore. With Ratio bringing Birthday's right leg to his waist, Birthday broke the kiss for air and mumbled, "Ratio. Bed. Now."

Ratio quickly put Birthday's other leg on his waist and stumbled to the bed. He crawled on top of Birthday and lowered himself to his lips. In the heat of another kiss, Birthday scrambled with Ratio's belt, and Ratio with the buttons of Birthdays shirt. 

"Nahh.." Birthday gave up on Ratio's belt as he lifted his arms over his head so Ratio could rip off the only thing left on him. Suddenly realizing that he was the only one naked, Birthday'a face flushed and he turned his head to the side. 

"Embarrassed already? You were the one who wanted this," Ratio smirked, "should I continue?"

"I-ha, ah!" Ratio ran his hands down Birthday's sides and licked his collarbone. 

"What was that? I couldn't understand you." Slowly bringing one hand up along his abdomen, he flicked one of Birthday's nipples, which were hard along with another certain organ, making him let a short whine. 

Birthday bit his lip, "Ahahaa..yeah.." 

"Yeah what? Or were you expressing your pleasure?" Ratio moved his mouth down to his other nipple. Teasing him by lightly circling it, occasionally grassing over it with his tongue, sucking and blowing. 

Birthday sank into the bed from a strange pleasure and muttered, "K-keep going."

With a satisfying grunt, he kneeled over Birthday and took off his shirt along with his belt, "let's get this started then." 

Once settled back onto Birthday, he felt his partners arms feeling the muscles on his back. 

"Ngah!" Ratio had brushed Birthday's dick with his hand in a teasing matter. 

"All I've done is play with you, and you're this hard." Ratio said against Birthday's chest, still sucking and rubbing his nipples in little circles. 

"All you've done, haa... Is tease me- ahh, and your the same as me." 

"We'll just have to take care of that, won't we?" With one hand now wrapped around Birthday's hard cock, leaking with pre-cum, he shimmed out of his pants and underwear. 

"Ahahh-" Ratio started to pump Birthday ever so slowly, to the bottom of his shaft, and quickly to the top where he would slide his thumb over the tip. 

"Gah, the... There..." 

"Hm? Here?" Ratio rubbed the tip with more force while looking Birthday in the eye. 

Birthday bucked his hips, "Yeah hahh..."

Ratio smiled to himself after going over that spot a couple of times, only after to start sucking Birthday. 

"Ngh... Ahh.. Ahhh...." He ran his fingers threw Ratio's hair and threw his head back when he felt him flicker his tongue over his tip and bucked his hips again.

"I'm, I'm nahh-not gonna... I'm gonna... gonna..ahh, haaah, nahha!!"

Right before Birthday was about to release, Ratio got off of him, leaving Birthday whimpering in confusion. 

"Neh?"

"Not yet." Ratio whispered into his ear. 

"Come on, Ratio." He whined. 

"Here, we'll prepare you first." Ratio sank back down only to be stopped. 

"No, let's do it like this." Birthday got up and leaned against Ratio until he was lying down. After, he swung himself around so he was facing Ratio's neglected erection. 

"This will work." Ratio smiled. He gathered all of the pre-cum and saliva from Birthday's dick, gaining a shudder and a gasp from him, and began by inserting a finger and wriggling it around. 

"Nghaa.."

Birthday moved forward against Ratio; to the filling sensation while bobbing his head around the cock in front of him in a sloppy blow job. 

"Wow, Birthday...ha... You're not bad at this.."

Ratio inserted another finger, beginning to scissor him. 

"Huuhaa.... Ehhaa...Raa..tio.."

"Hm?" 

"I'll be... Hah... I'll be ready soon, ehh.."

"Hmm." Ratio continued to scissor him, spreading his fingers out more. 

"Nngh... Ahh, that... Haa..." Birthday took his mouth off and started pumping Ratio, with a rather erotic face and still connected by a string of saliva. 

"Ahh, shit... That's good."

"Hmmm..Ratio....P- please.... I'm ready..."

"Alright then." Ratio glided his fingers out of Birthday, causing him to twitch and moan. Birthday rolled off of his lover onto his back while Ratio settled himself with Birthday's legs on his shoulders. Ratio entered Birthday little by little.

"Haahuh... Ahhhuh... Ngh.."

He stopped moving with a sigh, then pulled it out right away. 

"Nn...! Gahhuh..."

Having almost pulled all the way out, Ratio plunges back deep inside again. 

"Hi...haa...ah...Re..!"

Seeing Birthdays reaction, he pulled all the way out again

"Wmm... Ahhah... Mmnh...!"

His movements of slowly pulling out and pressing in with speed made Birthday moan and gasp in need of more. 

"Are you doing alright? Or do you need some extra stimulation?" Ratio grabbed hold of Birthday's leaking dick and pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Ahha...nngh...Ratio-ohh...!"

Ratio suddenly thrusted harder, and faster, pumping Birthday harder and faster, sending waves of a tingling pleasure through out Birthday's body: causing Birthday to arch his back and loose control of his voice. 

"Ahh, ngh ahhhahhh... Mmhhm, nahh..!"

Ratio smirks and comes to a halt and continues his previous teasing gentle pace, resulting in a desperate uke bucking his hips. 

"...R...Ratio..."

"Hm?"

"....More....aahh.."

"More what?" Ratio thrusts hard one time, breaking then going back to his gentle pace.

"Nngahh..!"

"If you don't tell me, I won't know what you want."

"...ah."

"Hm?"

"Mmn.... Mn..."

"What?"

".....Move... More...I want you to... Move."

"Huh." Ratio makes sure that he's almost out of Birthday and meets his request. 

"Faah... Ngh.... Ahhahh...!" Birthday can feel that Ratio isn't being gentle anymore as he pounds into him. 

"Hng....ah... Rati-ohh!" Ratio grabs a tighter hold on Birthday's hips and leans to his ear. 

"Is this how you like it? It must be, because you're really tight inside."

"Don't..Nn...ahh!"

"Loosen up a little."

Ratio continues to thrust into him, trying go hit that one spot that will make him see star-

"AHHH, AHH, YEAH.....MMMNN GAH!"

"Huh."

Birthday griped the sheets and threw his head back. He thought he had lost control of his voice a while ago but boy was he wrong. The sensation of that spot being pounded on repeat, both of Ratio's hands on his hips, made him scream and moan in lust . He reached down to pump his own member to match Ratio's thrusting. 

"I'M NOT GONNA, NGH, LAST.... AAHH, NGH HEUH...AHHAH!" Hearing that made Ratio come close too. He quickened his pace even more and watched Birthday through hooded eyes. 

"RATIO IM... IM.... AHHH!!!" Birthday spilled his load all over his abdomen but Ratio hadn't finished yet. Tears started to flow out from Birthday due it extreme pleasure. 

"Huhha, ahh, ahhh, Ratio st..I can't.... Ahh... Anymo..." Ratio finally finished and came inside of him. Birthday could feel his insides twitching and filling up with Ratio's cum and he loosened his grip on the sheets. 

"Hahh... Hahh.... Hahh...." Birthday was exhausted, and by the time Ratio had embraced him all he could do was loosely rest his arms on the back of his neck and close his eyes. 

"Now was that....hahh.... Better then working or what?" 

"This won't be a one time thing."

"Definitely not."


End file.
